


Happier

by thestorytellerofkpop



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, Break Up, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lovers to exes - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Older Seokjin, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Pining, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Seokjin Still Has Feelings For Reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorytellerofkpop/pseuds/thestorytellerofkpop
Summary: Who was Seokjin to keep you from being happy?Excerpt:‘My love, I knew one day you’d fall for someone new. After all, I knew that you’d want to continue your adventures in life. You’re still so young and curious about the world. You wanted to explore, and I wanted to settle down. You look so much happier though. Your smile is twice as large now, and you’re more beautiful than I remembered you to be. Thank you for letting me love you while you did; you were the best journey I’ve ever had. Remember though, that if he ever breaks your heart like lovers do, just know that I’ll be waiting here for you. I love you.’





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kim Seokjin x Reader
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Warnings: None to note~

It wasn’t raining, well, it wasn’t fully raining. Soft droplets fell from the stormy grey clouds in a misty fog, and it was perfect concealment for Seokjin as he leaned against a stone wall. He watched the house around the corner, waiting for any impending movements. His hair was slightly damp from the heavy moisture, and his clothes were sticking to his skin in cold, icy patches. He didn’t want to leave though. He knew if he held out for just a few moments more, it’d be worth everything. He reached a hand under the hem of his shirt, gently rubbing a patch of skin near his pelvic bone.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the movement he was waiting for. He pressed himself further against the wall as he watched you leave the house he’s been eying for an hour now. Your smile was bright and radiant; and Seokjin felt the breath whoosh out of him as the corners of his lips turned up into a smile.

You were bundled in a sweater and jeans and even though it was such a simple outfit, Seokjin thought you were the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. And your smile, good lord your smile and the way your cheeks grew and flushed and how you covered your mouth with your hand made Seokjin feel as if he was watching an angel descend from heaven. But then, that image was tainted when he saw the nameless guy exit behind you.

Seokjin’s smile diminished as he watched the guy take out an umbrella, covering it over you as he walked you to your car. The guy allowed himself to get wet while you stayed dry, and Seokjin huffed in surprise, a sad smile growing on his face. At least you had the decency to pick another gentleman, and he was young too; perfect.

It had only been a month after he told you that he wanted to break up. He said that he just fell out of love, but really, he felt guilty. He didn’t want to keep you from living your life. Sure, he was only 5 years older, but he still felt awful for wanting to settle down with you when he could blatantly see how much you wanted to be free without restraints. But Seokjin couldn’t just move on like you could. How could he, when he loved you so much? He didn’t try to take it personal, but nobody loved you like he does. He didn’t allow you to press into his decision and he didn’t allow you to try and change his mind, after all, he just wants to see you be happy.

He watched as you wrapped yourself around the guy in a hug, seeing the guy smile as he held you close to him. The guy leaned in for a kiss and Seokjin’s eyes soon became like the fog around him. But a smile still tugged on his lips.

As you parted from the guy, you then noticed what was on your car windshield. Seokjin watched you pick up the dark pink rose with the black ribbon tied around the note and stem. He watched as the guy put his arm around your shoulder, trying to pry the flower away. You stood strong against him though, jerking your hand away. The guy caught your wrist though and took the flower from your grasp, throwing it on the ground. Seokjin could practically see the confrontation happening; his accusatory claims and your assurances of love to appease him. When the guy smiled and forgave you, walking back inside his home, Seokjin watched as you picked up the slightly crushed rose. 

You had an inkling feeling you knew who the flower was from and you looked around in the mist of rain for any sign of Seokjin, but you couldn’t see him anywhere. Carefully, you opened the note and read it’s contents.

_‘My love, I knew one day you’d fall for someone new. After all, I knew that you’d want to continue your adventures in life. You’re still so young and curious about the world. You wanted to explore, and I wanted to settle down. You look so much happier though. Your smile is twice as large now, and you’re more beautiful than I remembered you to be. Thank you for letting me love you while you did; you were the best journey I’ve ever had. Remember though, that if he ever breaks your heart like lovers do, just know that I’ll be waiting here for you. I love you.’_

You could feel the tears run down your face as you read, and Seokjin could too as he saw how touched you had become. He wanted so badly to run out to you and hug you and kiss your tears away like he used to. But it wasn’t in his place to do so anymore. So, with a sad smile and wet eyes, he left for good; allowing you to continue your journey with your new lover. Seokjin thought that you did look happier with him too.


End file.
